Flechas en la espalda
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Katniss asintió lentamente, sintiendo que, esta vez, ella seria quien recibiría la flecha en su espalda.
Esto fue en un momento de bajón extraño... ni yo entiendo a veces lo que escribo pero bueh... que se le va a hacer... espero les guste...

Saludos a mis hermanas que las he tenido bien abandonadas... lo siento!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... ya quisiera yo...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

 **FLECHAS EN LA ESPALDA**

La nieve caía lentamente sobre el camino, su mirada se clavó en la lejanía, en los montones de nieve que se arremolinaban frente a los caminos en las casas vecinas, en los techos, en los árboles y hasta en las sucias ventanas del único mercado de La Veta. Suspiro lentamente, mientras el dolor en su baja espalda se hacía un poco más intenso que los últimos veinte minutos. A su espalda, Prim y sus hijos reían y jugaban, inconscientes de su preocupación. Sus ojos grises vislumbraron por el reflejo del vidrio a Daniel, todo sonrisas y juegos, entreteniendo a las gemelas, haciéndoles olvidar un poco de la triste realidad que vivían cada día.

Pasos en el camino de entrada le hicieron saltar el corazón, del mismo modo que los niños saltaban a su espalda, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se abriría y su padre seria quien entraría. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, seguida de la sonrisa cansada pero amable de Erick Johnson. El pequeño Daniel salto justo a los brazos de su padre, las gemelas, con sus tres años recién cumplidos, caminaron lentamente hacia el hombre, sonrisas idénticas y sonido de medias lenguas. Prim se puso de pie, sonriendo a su marido, mientras Katniss se volteaba hacia la ventana, nuevamente en la contemplación de los copos de nieve que continuaban arremolinándose sobre los patios.

El murmullo a su espalda quedo ignorado completamente, su mente viajando al pasado a toda velocidad, los recuerdos atormentándola nuevamente, como cada vez desde ese día, ese fatídico día en que su lado más humano gano, y el miedo de no volver a ver a Prim y a su madre, a Gale, le comió los nervios y con un movimiento inesperado, encajo la única flecha que le quedaba en la espalda de Peeta. Su mente se perdió solamente un momento, solo uno en cuanto la voz automatizada que resonó dentro del área de juegos termino de dar las nuevas condiciones, solo uno en donde se imaginó el no volver a su casa, con su familia, y su mano se movió mas rápido de una serpiente y lo único que supo fue que Peeta la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo, la sangre manando de su boca.

Sus ojos sorprendidos se clavaron en ella, una media sonrisa jalaba sus comisuras, un "te quiero" susurrado y la luz se apagó en sus profundidades. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para Katniss… y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Le dolió saber que en la realidad, fuera de la arena donde habían combatido, la familia de Peeta había apostado por la supervivencia de la propia Katniss, sin ni siquiera darle un pensamiento a la posibilidad que éste saliera con vida.

En realidad no les había importado.

Por su parte, su vida mejoró, claro, su madre y hermana finalmente pudieron tener una vivienda decente, comprar alimentos y ropa de cierta calidad, y trabajar cuando querían. Todo cambio para bien, aparentemente, pues en la superficie todo estaba tranquilo, y era correcto. Los días eran cálidos y brillantes, llenos de mil cosas que hacer, pero las noches… esas eran otra cosa.

Por las noches despertaba llorando, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del chico que había muerto por su propia mano, solamente para que ella viviera, para que regresara a los brazos de una familia que la necesitaba, y a los de un hombre que pensó que amaba y que le amaba. Vivía en la tortura de no saber nunca si lo que estaba sintiendo y pasando cada día era real o no.

Con el tiempo, el amor que Gale le profesaba se fue enfriando, hasta que desapareció. Un lo siento susurrado y sus pasos se perdieron por el camino de entrada de su casa en la Villa de los Vencedores. Supo después que se había casado con Madge Undersee, una ceremonia en todo lo alto, lo más elegante y caro que se podía conseguir en ese lugar abandonado.

Pasos sonaron nuevamente y pudo ver la mirada que se dirigieron Erick y Prim, ojos preocupados hablando mil cosas que ella jamás entendería, de sentimientos que jamás experimentaría. El sonido de tacones de aguja resonó en la entrada, sacándole un escalofrío, antes que los golpes cantarinos y la voz excesivamente alegre confirmaran la identidad de la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes!-

La puerta se abrió sin más, revelando la pálida tez demasiado maquillada, el cabello artificial en colores chillones, y el traje corto, cortísimo, del mismo tono que el cabello. La sonrisa adornaba sus pálidos labios, viva estampa de la felicidad, pero esta no llegaba nunca a sus ojos. Hacia quince años que no llegaba. No desde el día que volvió de la arena competencias y la vio a los ojos. Algo descubrió en su mirada que el cariño que se había ganado de ella se murió, tal vez del mismo modo en que Peeta había muerto, y seguramente, al mismo tiempo.

Lo mismo pasó con Haymitch. Le había dado una incrédula mirada y después, solo frialdad había encontrado en su trato. Desde que se había a convertido en mentora el año siguiente a los juegos donde había ganado, solo se había limitado a mirarla a lo lejos y a participar de vez en cuando con algunos consejos para sus pupilos, manteniéndose alejado completamente de ella.

Haymitch tenía razón, por supuesto, porque los había traicionado a todos, sobre todo a él. Él que había confiado en ella y al final, una flecha le había arrebatado la vida. Porque ella había sido quien había jurado una y otra vez que nunca levantaría su mano contra otro ser humano, no si no había otra elección. Pero al final, cuando la oportunidad había comenzado a alejarse, lo hizo sin pensar.

-¿Lista para los octogésimo novenos Juegos del Hambre?- Effie le sonrió falsamente.

Katniss asintió lentamente, sintiendo que, esta vez, ella seria quien recibiría la flecha en su espalda.

Y esta vez, seria real.


End file.
